


To show you that I love you

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Short moments in the realm of Lucas and Jungwoo's life! There are six of them currently! Very fluffy (for me at least), hope you enjoy!Each little thing is under 300 words





	To show you that I love you

Jungwoo shifted on the very edge of the bed. There was no space for him, and he was dangerously close to falling off. 

“Lucas.” He whispered, trying to wiggle more into the center of the bed. “ _ Lucas!” _

Lucas just groaned in his sleep. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo said a little louder, sleep trying to pull at his eyelids, but his precarious position prevented him from falling asleep.

Lucas snuffled, and tensed slightly. He was awake. 

“Lucas move!” Jungwoo whined, trying to push Lucas’s heavy limbs back into their zone, and off of his side. 

Lucas didn’t budge, nor did he open his eyes. 

“Lucas! I know you’re not asleep you jerk! I will kung fu kick you out of this bed!” He hissed. 

Lucas cracked open one eye, and raised an eyebrow at a frustrated Jungwoo. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo whined, yawning. “Move!” 

Lucas hummed, and his arms suddenly were around Jungwoo, and Jungwoo’s head was pillowed on Lucas’s stolen pillow, and Lucas’s limbs were tangled up with his own. 

Lucas dragged the twisted blankets up around them so Jungwoo’s feet wouldn’t get cold. 

Jungwoo sighed, and snuggled closer. Lucas was still starfished and taking up the entire bed, but Jungwoo had never considered that using Lucas as a giant body pillow was an option. 

Lucas sleepily kissed Jungwoo’s head, and Jungwoo could feel the awake-tension melt from his body. 

He could hear Lucas’s heart thumping against his palm. 

Jungwoo smiled, and closed his eyes to sleep.

~

Lucas watched Jungwoo confidently ahead. He was  _ good  _ at this. 

Lucas however, was clinging to the half wall that circled the public ice rink. He was undoubtedly  _ bad  _ at this. 

Jungwoo swirled his way back to Lucas’s side. 

“You can do it!” Jungwoo smiled, and offered his hand for Lucas to take. 

“No!” Lucas whined. “Let me cling to the wall!” 

Jungwoo just giggled. He grabbed Lucas’s hand and dragged him forward. Lucas screeched a bit, and looked at his large hands (and white knuckles) entwined with Jungwoo’s small and dainty hands. 

Jungwoo and Lucas glided (ungracefully on Lucas’s part) to the generally empty middle of the rink. 

“How are you so good at skating?!” Lucas griped. 

“You can do it!” Jungwoo repeated, and suddenly, his hands slipped out of Lucas’s death grip, and he was drifting away. 

Lucas immediately threw his arms out for balance, pinwheeling a little. 

“No don’t abandon me! Come back!” Lucas really shrieked and just as he was about to fall, Jungwoo’s arms circled his waist.

“Jungwoo!” He pouted, his arms refusing to hug Jungwoo back, Lucas still needed them for balance. 

And then Jungwoo had his hands in his again, and they were gliding over the ice. Jungwoo pulled one of Lucas’s arms in one direction, and pushed the other in the opposite direction. 

“Don’t you dare spin me!” Lucas screeched, holding tightly to Jungwoo’s hands. 

Jungwoo just smiled and let Lucas drift into his arms. 

“Don’t let go of my hand please.” Lucas instructed him, and on shaky and steady feet, they slid back to the wall. 

“This was a terrible idea.” Lucas said under his breath, and finally was able to clutch the wall again.

His other hand stayed firmly in Jungwoo’s though. 

~

Lucas let his hands sneak under the back of Jungwoo’s shirt to drift over the small of his back. 

Jungwoo smiled into the kiss, and Lucas kissed him again. 

Their noses bumped, and Lucas snorted. Jungwoo’s hands settled on Lucas’s shoulders. 

“Hi.” Jungwoo giggled again, kissing the tip of Lucas’s nose. 

“Hi.” Lucas rumbled back. Jungwoo felt solid and warm in his lap, and he couldn’t help but smile again. 

He went in to kiss Jungwoo again, just as Jungwoo moved his head, and his lips landed on Jungwoo’s chin. 

Jungwoo laughed, and pulled Lucas’s head up to kiss Lucas on the lips. 

Their noses brushed again, and Lucas groaned dramatically. 

“Why do we have noses!” He whined, chasing Jungwoo’s lips. “They get in the way!”

Jungwoo smiled, and met Lucas’s lips with his own. 

After a few seconds of deeper kissing, they broke apart. 

“I’m glad you have a nose though.” He said softly, pressing his lips to the space on the bridge of Lucas’s nose between his eyebrows. “If you didn’t have one, it would be like making out with voldemort.”

Lucas scrunched his face up, and let his hands dip down to cup Jungwoo’s butt. “That would be awful.” He agreed. 

Jungwoo hummed, and squeezed Lucas’s shoulder. “Imagine frenching Voldemort.” 

Lucas fake gagged and pinched Jungwoo lightly. “You’re going to ruin the mood!” He exclaimed. “Now when I kiss you all I’m going to be able to see is the Dark Lord!” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, and pecked Lucas’s lips. 

Lucas stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m never going to be able to kiss you again!” 

Jungwoo caught Lucas’s lip with his teeth and bit down lightly. Lucas groaned. 

“We both know that’s a lie.” Jungwoo giggled, and Lucas knew he was right. 

~

Jungwoo tugged at his tie. The navy material felt like it was choking him, and the stuffly black suit he was in didn’t help. Worse yet, he had lost Lucas in the sea of suits and black dresses. 

_ Work parties were the worst. _

Then, he saw Lucas appear from the right side of the crowd. Some of his hair was ruffled, and he looked a little flustered. 

Jungwoo just waved to him. 

Lucas sighed, and smiled when he saw him and walked over. 

“It’s a madhouse in there.” He whispered, circling around Jungwoo to enfold him into a back hug. “They really don’t believe that I have a significant other.”

Jungwoo hummed in apology, and leaned back into the comforting weight of Lucas’s chest. 

A passing waiter handed Lucas a flute of champagne, and Lucas swirled it boredly, watching bubbles form and pop. 

Jungwoo just people watched. 

“I hate this party.” He sighed, as another older woman passed them, and eyed Lucas and Jungwoo, like a predator. 

“You hate this party too?” Lucas asked softly, his lips right next to Jungwoo’s ear. “Wanna ditch out and go get frosties and fries?” 

Jungwoo giggled as Lucas’s breath tickled his ear. 

“In our suits?” He asked, as Lucas dragged him towards the coat and bag check.

“Of course. Now, did your coat have the keys, or was it mine?” 

Jungwoo giggled, as the coat check man raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Alright.” Lucas announced, after Jungwoo had his coat and scarf on, and Lucas was warmly dressed as well. “Let’s go get frosties and fries in our suits, and pretend to be rival CEO’s sons that have fallen in love, to entertain the Wendy’s staff!” 

~

It was a rainy day, Lucas’s favorite type of day. The soft gray light that bled through the windows, and the sound of the rain on their little roof made him so relaxed. 

Jungwoo had fallen asleep with his head in Lucas’s lap, his dark hair spilled over Lucas’s thighs, like shadows. 

It was entirely Lucas’s favorite aesthetic. There were moles on Jungwoo’s bare chest, that Lucas had more than once entertained the thought of taking a soft pen and connecting into constellations. 

On his lap, Jungwoo stirred slightly, as the low netflix show travelled onto the next episode. 

Lucas let his hand trace the curve of Jungwoo’s neck, long fingers delicately tracing his adams apple, and moving onto the line of his jaw. 

Jungwoo sighed in his sleep as Lucas’s hand moved further, to softly follow his cheekbones, and the curve of his eyebrows, to the incline of his nose. 

Jungwoo’s nose scrunched up, and he brought a hand up to itch his nose. Their hands collided, and Jungwoo blearily opened his eyes. 

“Lucas?” He mumbled, yawning. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep Woo.” Lucas reassured, and Jungwoo shifted into a more comfortable position and hummed. 

Jungwoo caught Lucas’s hand with his own, and pressed it over his mouth. 

Lucas broke into a wide smile when Jungwoo pressed a kiss into Lucas’s palm. Jungwoo relaxed, and fell back asleep. 

Lucas brushed a bit of hair out of Jungwoo’s face, and listened to the rain keep falling. 

~

The afternoon was hot. Hot enough that a shameless Lucas had shed his shirt, and was draped over Jungwoo’s legs, in the shade. 

The park they were in was packed, and they were lucky to get a space to sit underneath one of the large cottonwood trees. 

Jungwoo had a pile of dandelions next to his legs, collected by Lucas earlier. 

He was trying to make a flower crown, but Lucas kept shifting and complaining about the heat. 

“Jungwoo!” He moaned, throwing a hand dramatically over his face. “Do we have any more water?” 

Jungwoo snorted. “We have four whole extra water bottles.” 

Lucas sniffed, and turned onto his stomach, long legs stretched out, and head resting on Jungwoo’s thighs.

“It’s too hot.” He announced. “I’m gonna just rest here.” 

Jungwoo nodded, and continued to play with the flowers. Next to them, a stressed out looking man was trying to wrangle his children into putting hats and sunscreen on. 

It only took a few moments for Lucas to fall asleep, his breath tickling the hairs on Jungwoo’s legs. 

Jungwoo smiled, and ran a hand through Lucas’s hair. 

He finished a yellow dandelion flower crown in a few moments. Placing it carefully on Lucas’s head, he admired his work. 

Lucas’s tanned and freckled shoulders contrasted amazingly with Jungwoo’s own legs, and his dark hair and the yellow flowers made him look like he had lived in the sun his entire life. 

“Gorgeous.” Jungwoo whispered, as he fished around quietly in their picnic bag for his phone. 

The phone shutter didn’t wake Lucas up, so Jungwoo took several pictures. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! I had fun writing these, and I might write more for more of my OTPs and stuff! If you guys want to see more, for a specific pairing, just let me know! I am in a fluffy mood, so this is good! Comment if you want to, kudos if you want to, and please go check out my other works! have a great day or night!!


End file.
